


A Familiar Jedi - DRAFT

by wildy



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin and Padme are in love but they're not married, F/M, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Obi-Wan has the Shallow Grave hair because it's what he deserves., Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Protective Padmé Amidala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildy/pseuds/wildy
Summary: This work is just a draft of what I hope is going to be a full-fledged fanfiction. Please point out any grammatical or contextual errors you may see, if you'd like to of course!-Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi is plagued by dreams of a strange reality where he is the master and Anakin is the padawan. Distressed by what he sees in these dreams and the Force demanding he tell no one, Obi-Wan is filled with paranoia and believes that something dreadful is about to take shape.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	A Familiar Jedi - DRAFT

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a draft, please point out any errors you may find if you'd like :D
> 
> Tumblr - obiskywalker <3

Obi-Wan stood by the grand window pane of Senator Amidala’s apartment, the view of Coruscant even grander. The billions of lifeforms going about their unknown daily lives made the padawan feel forlorn. 

_ Everything on this planet just fits together.  _ His inner voice sighed.  _ So why don’t I feel the same way? _

The dreams that had been plaguing the young man’s mind for weeks now still haunted Obi-Wan when he was awake. He wanted to tell his master about these… visions? But no matter how hard he tried, Obi-Wan could never seem to get the courage to seek council from the knight. 

_ Anakin is your master!  _ Scolded his inner voice.  _ What is the point of having one around if you aren’t going to tell him?  _

Obi-Wan had always been open to his master before the dreams started all those weeks ago and now he can’t even speak a word of what’s happening to him in his sleep? He knew Anakin had nightmares - the man had told him himself - yet, the Force was screaming at the padawan to keep this problem to himself. 

In a way this new secretive mindset felt familiar to Obi-Wan - almost as if he’d gone down this path of not seeking refuge from anyone before. 

Obi-Wan shifted around to where his master was sitting lazily on the Senator’s snug sofa as the rattling of expensive tea cups on a tray echoed from the hallway to his right. Anakin was gazing at Obi-Wan with narrowed azul eyes, the knowledge and power behind them made Obi-Wan feel like he was digging down into his very soul. 

Obi-Wan swallowed the lump of dread, which always seemed to be there now when his master looked at him, down his throat, reaching up to touch his braid anxiously as he sat down on the sofa across from the other man.

Anakin continued to dissect his student with his gaze.

Obi-Wan didn’t meet his eyes. 

The padawan felt like prey. 

“Oh, I’m awfully sorry about the wait, Master Ani! I didn’t know whether you had pure caf or something a little sweeter. I was fretting all over the place! I do apologise if I’ve gotten anything wrong!” The bumbling metal embodiment of anxiety, commonly known as C-3PO, cried as he emerged from the hallway; in his golden hands was a tray of cups and a trapisteel kettle full of tea for Obi-Wan. 

“No need to apologise, Threepio.” said his master in his mellow tone as he  _ finally  _ shifted his stalk-like gaze from his student over to the droid. The latter nodded and placed the tray down on the dearly-won table in the middle of the occupied sofas. 

Just as the tray touched the table, Padme emerged from her bedroom in a comfortable - yet still eye-catching - nightgown. Her brunette curls hung down and mader her sharp face look soft. She glanced between the men and smiled, walking gracefully over to the sofa where Anakin sat. 

Obi-Wan and Anakin reached for their receptive cups at the same time, forever in sync, but the younger man hesitated. His pale hand stopped for just a second while Anakin’s tanned one continued its pursuit of the caf. Once the master had picked up his cup then Obi-Wan went for his. 

_ What’s happening to you?  _ His conscience sounded as if it was trying not to sob.  _ Why do you act like he’s going to pounce?  _

Obi-Wan, in a bliss of ignorance, avoided answering and sipped until the tea was only half-way done, his eyes never meeting Anakin, Padme or even Threepio. 

The atmosphere was awkward to say the least.

Padme, ever the conversationalist, broke the heavy silence. 

“So Obi-Wan Anakin tells me you’ve improved your Sorseu technique,” she said, her hand held gently in Anakin’s gloved one. 

Obi-Wan made the mistake of glancing up to meet Padme’s eyes and her friendly smile turned into a frown that didn’t match her face. His master tried to hide the way his body suddenly tensed up but years of knowing the man made the padawan notice the change. 

_ Force, what am I doing wrong?  _

“Yes, milady,” his answer was safe and polite. 

The older two exchanged glances and Padme sighed.

“Obi-Wan, is everything alright?” 

The younger man froze. 

_ I’m doing everything wrong. _

Those four words caused the padawan’s heart to thud against his ribcage, the hand holding the finely-made cup to shake minutely and his skin to feel clammy. He hastily clanked the cup back on the tray and finally, with effort, met the eyes of his peers. 

Anakin was halfway out of his seat, his boyish features twisted into what was now concern and not a predatory gaze, the only thing which kept him from joining his student’s side was Padme’s grip on his gloved hand. The senator’s face was also painted with concern. 

“All is well, Senator.” Obi-Wan suddenly felt claustrophobic and… was he shivering? 

_ Something’s wrong. I’m not good at keeping secrets from people. _

“I just- with everything that’s happening with the senate and-” Obi-Wan had to stop talking - if he continued he had a feeling he would start to sob. 

Suddenly, he was met with strong arms engulfing him in an embrace. Anakin.

_ Oh, Anakin. I don’t want to do this on my own… I can’t. The Force is demanding I don’t tell anyone, especially you and Padme. I’m stretched thin, Master, I need your guidance.  _

Obi-Wan turned those words around in his mind again and again, this is what he would say - he will say! Someday. 

Instead, the young man wrapped his robed arms around his Master’s waist and dug his face into the man’s tabards. He could smell droid oil, Padme’s perfume and something that couldn’t be explained but so distinctly…  _ Anakin.  _

Surrounded by the safety of his Master, Obi-Wan allowed a sob to finally erupt from his throat. The arms that circled him tightened. 

He could feel a smaller hand on his bicep. Padme’s gentle comfort. Obi-Wan never knew his biological family but he could get used to this one. 

“Obi-Wan…” Anakin’s smooth voice was filled with pain and… guilt? “I’m sorry, my padawan.”

Obi-Wan felt Anakin’s flesh hand drag softly through his shoulder-length ginger hair. 

“I thought you could handle more training, I never knew that all of this was affecting you so harshly. I got told by some of your other tutors that you were drifting off in your classes and-” A hiccup, the strands on the top of Obi-Wan’s head felt wet. “I can barely feel you through our bond, Obi-Wan.” 

Obi-Wan regretfully detached from the hug, this one was massively shorter than the others they had done. 

_ Is this another symptom from those dreams? Slowly and slowly putting up more barriers so that the people closest to me get pushed to the side?  _

True to his suspicions, Anakin’s eyes were puffy and tear-streaks were evident on his handsome face. 

_ Oh, Master. You’ll never know just how badly I yearn.  _

Padme now slotted into Anakin’s side, her nimble fingers lovingly wiped the tears off the Jedi’s face.

_ For both of you. _


End file.
